<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'caw'll me maybe by Recurring</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274084">'caw'll me maybe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recurring/pseuds/Recurring'>Recurring</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Can be read platonically or romantically - Freeform, Crossover, Crows, F/M, Marianne-typical lack of confidence :(, and also from Fire Emblem, c-b-a support speedrun, feeding the birds, hello? they need to be best friends, i could've included WAY more puns than i did, just what you'd expect with HENRY and MARIANNE, some discussion of dying but not much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:47:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recurring/pseuds/Recurring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marianne finds a crow outside the dining hall. What happens next will astound you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marianne von Edmund &amp; Henry (Fire Emblem), Marianne von Edmund/Henry (Fire Emblem)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>'caw'll me maybe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marianne was on her way back to her dorm when a crow landed on one of the crates near the dining hall.The bird pecked at it, its little beak ringing sharply against a shiny nail.</p><p>"Oh, no, that's no good for you," Marianne said softly.She approached, holding out her hand.The crow looked up at her, bright eyes intelligent."You want something shiny, don't you?But you won't be able to pull that loose.I haven't anything sparkly for you, but maybe you'd like some seeds."</p><p>The crow hopped, so that it was facing her.It cawed excitedly.<em>Yes, please!</em></p><p>Giggling, Marianne reached into her pouch for the seeds she kept on hand for just such an occasion.She scooped up a handful and held her hand up to the bird.</p><p>A second crow flew down from the roof of the dining hall.<em>Food?</em></p><p>"Yes, there's enough for both of you," Marianne said.</p><p>The first crow tilted its head at Marianne.<em>More?</em></p><p>"How many friends do you have?If you don't mind sharing then yes, you can call them," Marianne said.</p><p>Fluffing its feathers, the first crow lifted and then dropped its beak in thanks, before fluttering to the wall and cawing loudly for its friends.</p><p>Before long, Marianne had a murder around her.Maybe now people would leave her alone, she thought, a little more sad than hopeful.But she was happy to be sharing with the flock of crows, and glad that they all seemed to get along so well.</p><p>"Oh, that's where you guys went!" a cheerful voice rang from behind Marianne. </p><p>Jumping a little, she turned to see a very pale young man, with white hair and a huge smile."O-oh," Marianne said.</p><p>"Hey!You're Marianne, right?I didn't know you liked crows!We should <em>beak</em> friends!My name's Henry!"</p><p>Marianne blinked at him."Um, I'm not sure that's such a good idea," she told him."I'm not--that good of a person to be friends with."</p><p>"Nya ha!That's what people say about me!But the crows seem to like you," Henry came a little closer.He held his arm out and one of the birds flew to it.He smiled even broader.</p><p>"It's not a good idea for you to get close to me," Marianne said.She would have moved, but had a crow resting on her own wrist and didn't want to disturb it.</p><p>Henry stroked the front of his crow's chest."Why not?Ooh, is it dangerous?"</p><p>Marianne couldn't help but gasp.He knew--somehow, he'd guessed the truth of her Crest."I, yes, it is.Please don't--tell anyone about it.Just stay away.I don't want to bring you any misfortune."</p><p>There was a long while as Henry seemed to ponder this, no less cheerful than he had seemed before.The crows picked at the seed, and travelled back and forth between the crates and Henry's shoulders.</p><p>At last he spoke."People are always saying that crows bring misfortune.But we both know that's not true!"</p><p>"I suppose," Marianne agreed.The idea that crows were unlucky <em>was</em> nothing more than a superstition, but the case of her Crest was a different story."This isn't the same."</p><p>"Aww, I don't think so," Henry said."And you brought food for my friends, so for them you're really lucky, actually!"</p><p>Marianne looked down, embarrassed."Oh, um--I don't know.If you knew what people say about my--about me--" she stuttered to a stop.</p><p>Henry laughed, and watched Marianne as she gathered another handful of seed from her pouch.The crows fluttered and then resettled, taking turns crowding around Marianne's cupped hand.</p><p>"Your--um, your crow friends are all really nice," she said.She didn't think it was a good idea to talk to Henry, lest he think that they were friends, but it wasn't often she met someone who, like her, enjoyed the company of the birds and animals of the monastery.</p><p>"Nya ha!They say that you are, too!I'd rather take their word than some strangers'!Anyway," Henry said, "I don't mind a little misfortune."</p><p>Marianne glanced at him, surprised.He was still grinning, and seemed quite earnest."I--you must be--"</p><p>"You don't have to worry about me!I mean, I'm going to die someday anyway!Why not be friends with you in the meantime?And then we can see each other again on the other side!"</p><p>Marianne thought it was almost impossible to believe, that someone would want to spend their limited time with her of all people.Yet Henry seemed completely fine, not only with that, but also the idea that he might meet a terrible fate because of her.</p><p>"I don't understand," Marianne said."But--maybe we can feed the birds again sometime."</p><p>Henry lit up."That's terrific!We'll have a <em>cawsome</em> time!Nya ha ha!"</p><p>The corner of Marianne's lip lifted."Oh!I think--" she liked the idea, as much as it frightened her.But maybe Henry was right, too, in that they could meet again in the afterlife.</p><p>Garreg Mach's bell chimed, causing a ruckus among the crows.Marianne looked up.Her latest handful was mostly eaten, so she dusted off her hands.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I have to crow--I mean, <em>go</em>--but--I'll see you soon?" Marianne blushed at her slip, beyond embarrassed that she was so terrible at speaking to other people.</p><p>Henry giggled."Now you're getting it!I can't wait!I bet the crows can't, either!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*banging the table* Henrianne! Henrianne! Henrianne!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>